Twisted Dimensions
by KagoKyoko
Summary: Prologue and Chapter 1. Not good at summaries. Bunch of memory problems though. XD  Character's, not mine
1. Prologue: Stuck in the World of Darkness

**Prologue: Stuck in the World of Darkness**

_ As the school day came to a close I put my Geometry book in my locker. As I headed out the door, I heard someone come up behind me. "Gotcha now, sucker!" one of my friends yelled. I ducked as he swung a fast punch at my head, while he was in mid punch I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. "I win again." I commented with a smirk on my face. I released him and he playfully shook a fist at me. "Maybe you won the battle, but the war is still on!" he shifted his backpack and ran out the door. "See ya tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes and started the walk home._

_ Upon entering the house I suddenly felt dizzy. The room was spinning, my head was aching. It was like I had caught a terrible disease. I carried my black schoolbag to my room, and had to grab the desk in the corner for support. I thought that I could sleep it off, so I stumbled to my blue bed. As my eyes drifted down, I couldn't help but ask, 'who?'._

_ Darkness. That's all there was in the world. 'Where... am I?... Who am I?' my mind was whirling with questions like this. '... Who's there?' In this world I was laying down. Or was I standing up? It was like I was in water, my brown hair was fanning out like I was sitting still in a pool. Floating- or flying- above me were two boys. They both had brown hair like mine. I couldn't see their eyes, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. 'Do I know them?... Wait... Who am I?...' In front of me, wisps of foggy white were spiraling in front of my face. As time passed, figures and events were shown. 'What is this?... Something... I know?...' I could feel my red eyes closing. Before everything went out, I saw a dot of white light, coming towards me. The last thing I thought was,_

_'Why can't I... remember anything?'_

**I know. It's short, right? Well this is just the intro, don't you worry. I'll try to keep more interest in this one, unlike my other stories. Feedback is always welcome. No flames though, _please_ no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Empty Sheet of Paper

**Chapter 1: An Empty Sheet of Paper**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the references to Yu-gi-oh, or DNAngel**

"She has been unconscious for three days since we brought her here, sir." _'Who... who's talking?' _"Her brain is functioning properly. It is only a matter of time until she awakens." _'Where am I?' _I struggled to fight off my eyelids to see my surroundings. When I opened my eyes, there were many people in the room. I couldn't identify any of them. From the color of their hair to the bottom of their shoes, nothing rang a bell. "What happened?" I asked. My brown hair covered my right eye as I sat up, so I pushed it back behind my ear. "Not much," said a boy with red hair. His hair spiked up in all directions, while his clothes seemed to be a type of uniform. He had on tight, maroon colored pants, with a short sleeved, white, button up formal shirt, with a pocket on the left side of his chest. "I was just walking home, and all of a sudden, BAM! You fall right out of the sky on top of me." he scratched the back of his head and smiled. "You sure scared me silly." He laughed, all the while seeming unsure of himself.

"By the way, my name is Niwa, Daisuke. Yours would be...?" His red orbs stared into mine, waiting ever patiently for an answer. "..." I tried to remember. But all I could see was an empty space in my mind. It was like trying to find words on an empty sheet of paper. I couldn't, because there were none there. "I don't remember..." I stared down at my hands. Another boy came up to me and slammed his hand on the the wire headboard. I didn't flinch. "What do you mean, '_I don't know_'?" this one had brown hair, slicked back with bangs covering the tops of his eyes. His white coat went down to his ankles and fanned out from his waist downward. As it was unbuttoned, I could see that he was wearing a black gym shirt with tight black pants. His shoes were black with a small point at the end. "If you don't give me a strait answer, you _will_ have consequences." I could tell that he meant business. "I am telling you the truth, _I don't know_." One of the other boys in the room, who had black hair, spiked up in three directions with a red colored edge, he had golden spikes for his bangs, and he seemed real innocent. _'But,'_ I thought, _'looks can be deceiving.' _"How about we go outside for a walk?" he suggested, gesturing with his hand towards the door. I had no idea who these people were, but it seemed that they would try to help. Everyone else filed out of the room, until the only ones left were me, Daisuke, the kid with tri-colored hair, and another boy with blue hair and glasses, his hair lay flat and he was wearing the same outfit as Daisuke. As I got out of the hospital bed, I felt around for some form of shoes. When I couldn't find any, the blue haired boy came up and set black and blue DC shoes on the bed next to me. I turned to face him, a small smile on my face. "Thank you... um..." I stumbled, unsure of his name. He turned toward the door and pushed up his glasses, making them shine a clean white. "Just call me Satoshi." he said. I nodded. "Alright then. Thank you Satoshi." I put on the shoes, and walked to where the three of them were waiting. "By the way, I'm Muto, Yugi." said the kid with tri-colored hair. Now that I had gotten a good look at him, he was wearing a different kind of uniform than the Daisuke and Satoshi. It was entirely blue with tight pants and a blue jacket with button cuffs at the end of the sleeves. The collar had clips that Yugi wasn't using. And his shirt looked sort of like the one the brown haired guy wore. "Since you don't know your name, how about we give you one?" Daisuke suggested as we started walking down the hall. We walked for a while, all thinking of ideas. Satoshi closed his eyes. "What about 'Miyuki'?" he suggested as he pushed the down button for the elevator. I paused and turned to him. "What about a family name?" I asked. The red numbers counted down to the floor we waited on. "Yamamoto." Daisuke replied with a serious look on his face. "Yamamoto, Miyuki. I like it." I said putting my thumbs in the pockets of my overalls. The bell dinged, to show that the elevator had arrived. "You know," I started to say, they all turned to look after the elevator doors had closed. "Even though my memory is blank, I think all of you guys will help me to bring words," the bell rang again. As we walked out of the hospital I continued, "To bring words to this empty sheet of paper."


	3. Chapter 2: A Break in the War

**Chapter 2: A Break in the War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following details in my story; characters and places from Yu-gi-oh, characters and places from DNAngel, Old Navy, etc.**

It was weird. I had only just met these people, and they were trying to help me. "So, Miyuki," Daisuke started, putting a hand to his red hair and scratching his head. "Hm?" I responded. "Since you don't remember anything, does that mean you don't have a place to stay?" he asked, turning to me. We walked in silence as I thought about this. _'Well... I can't remember anything. But... I don't want to be a burden...'_ we came to an intersection and stopped. They all were waiting to hear my reply. "... I suppose not. But I don't want to trouble anyone." I turned toward the park and saw that we were heading towards a small game shop. "You wouldn't be a burden to any of us. Believe me even Kaiba was worried when you got pulled into the hospital." Yugi said, with a warm smile. I assumed Kaiba was the rude brown haired kid I saw in the hospital. "Besides, we can't just leave you out on the streets." Daisuke said, with a goofy grin. When we entered the game shop, I saw an old man behind the counter. He looked similar to Yugi, but he wore a maroon bandana on the top of his head, and his hair was gray. "Hello, Yugi!" he said, cheerily. His violet eyes turned to me almost immediately. "So, your the girl that everyone was so concerned about? You look like you took a nasty fall." he commented. I became slightly self conscious about my appearance. My overalls had tears on the knees and sides of my legs, and my navy blue long sleeve had been frayed beyond repair. The shoes I was wearing probably weren't mine, since they were the only things not demolished that I was wearing. "I don't think that you have had new clothes in a while." Satoshi said monotonously. I turned a faint shade of red at this comment. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Muto, Solomon. Yours would be...?" I paused, as I tried to remember. Apparently I had a hard time remembering things. "Her name is Yamamoto, Miyuki." Daisuke said. Solomon nodded, keeping his eyes on me the whole while. "Well, the first order of business would be to get you some new clothes." he walked around the counter to a door at the back of the shop. "Mia! Could you come down here for a minute?" he shouted up the stairs. He came around in front of the counter. "Mia is my daughter, and also Yugi's mother." Solomon explained. The four of us turned to see a middle aged woman come down the stairs. She had reddish hair and it came down to about the bottom of her ears. "Yes? You asked for me?" Mia had a nice figure, and the salmon dress she wore showed it well. "Yes, yes, I would like you to help Miyuki here pick out some new clothes." Solomon gestured to me as he spoke. Mia smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll be sure to help." she grabbed a light, white colored jacket. "Come on then." Mia cocked her head to the side, and walked out the door. The four of us, Yugi, Satoshi, Daisuke, and I, followed shortly after.

We soon came across an 'Old Navy'. Mia started over there and we followed suit. As soon as we entered the store, who else should we run into the brown haired Kaiba, Seto. From my first encounter with him, I had not gotten a sense of a good side with him. "Yugi. I was hoping to run into you." he looked from Yugi, to me. Of all the people, someone he just met in the damned morning. "And... the girl from hell." Kaiba paused and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he stared at the whole group of us. "I thought I should let you know, I am holding a duel monsters tournament in a month. I want Yugi and this girl-" "Miyuki. Call me Miyuki for now." I interrupted his oh so interesting speech (rolls eyes). He looked at me coldly, and continued, "Alright then. I was going to ask the two of you to participate in my tournament." he closed his eyes and turned so his back was facing us. "Since Miyuki has no memory, I was thinking that Yugi could teach her, and then the both of you could compete in the tournament for the title of 'King of Games'." Kaiba turned his head so we could see his right blue eye from an angle. "I'll give you three days to make a deck and get trained, Miyuki. Just hope that you learn these things quickly." with that, he exited the store. Mia looked at us completely confused. "Okay, then. Let's get you some clothes, Miyuki." she walked off, to the woman's section. Yugi and I looked at each other and shrugged. "We should focus on the clothes for now. The cards can wait a bit." I said. The boys nodded, and Satoshi wrote down some notes into a small notebook, and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Here are some ideas." Mia said, pulling down various blue and black items from the racks. "You could go with a shirt and a skirt," I winced at the thought. "a shirt and capris," I wasn't much happier as I crossed my arms across my chest. "a shirt and pants, or a dress." she finished. I answered, "Shirt and pants. No contest there." "Why so?" Daisuke asked me. I turned toward him with a slight red. "I feel self conscious when others see my legs." I looked down. _'Was I like this before?'_ I asked myself. "Oh." he blushed, as if he was the one who was asked. I browsed the racks and found an outfit that I liked. "How about this one?" I asked. Mia took a look and said, "Try it on." I entered the changing room and put on said blue and black outfit. When I came out, "What do you think?" I asked, turning around so they could get a good look. They all smiled, even Satoshi. The outfit consisted of a blue shirt with black sleeves and a black raven across the front, the back had a yellow pattern of a circle with three lines branching downwards. There was a black sash on top of a pair of black stretch jeans, along with a blue mini skirt on top of them that reached down to my mid thigh. "Looks like we have our outfit for ya." Daisuke said with a thumbs up and a smile.

As Mia was purchasing the outfit, along with a red version, a girl with long black hair, a tan, and a long off white robe that reached her ankles come up to me. "Ma'am. I would like you to have this." I turned and took the black box she handed to me. It was flat, and the sides were about six inches long. "What is this?" I asked her. She closed her eyes and smiled. "When you find the other two, you will know." I looked at her in confusion. "Just so you know though, for one thing this is free." she paused, then opened her eyes. "Second, this is only a break in the war. Once the tournament starts, the fight will continue." with that she walked off. I didn't have too much time to think about what she said. _'What war?'_ I thought to myself on our way to the game shop. _'I guess I'll find out at the start of the tournament.'_ When we reached the doorway, Satoshi and Daisuke headed home, and Yugi and I entered. We only had three days. There was a lot to get done in the 'break in the war'.


End file.
